Back where we Belong outtake
by ptirobo
Summary: Can be read separately as a fluffy one-shot, or as a companion story to "Back where we belong"  chapter 6  : Blaine and Kurt spend some times mapping each other's "special spots", but sometimes they should remember they're not alone ! Rated M for the smut


Hello, hello !

If you arrive here from « Back where we belong », you should feel right at home ! I'm just doing a bit of reminder on Bea for our newcomers ;)

If it's only your Klaine love that brought you here, make yourself comfortable, and don't mind Bea, she's just making a fool of herself, right Hedwige ?

- Woof !

See ? Nothing out of the ordinary here …

This story is merely an episode of pure Kluff (I'm trademarking the word describing Klaine fluff …) in the summertime …

Light, funny, fluffy, all we need to patiently wait (yeah, right …) while the actors are wrapping up the first episodes of the season …

Disclaimer : I think it's safe to simply assume that I don't own Glee or any of the lovely member of the new power couple, nor any of the songs I may or may not use …

What would I give to _own_ Klaine …

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Back where we belong take-out : I can hear the bells**_

For Blaine and Kurt, the summer before their senior year was filled with a spectacular amount of time spent in Blaine's garden / swimming pool / living room – in short, any room in the Anderson's house – with their mouth in a lockdown and hands roaming.

But for both of them, it wasn't merely about making out (though that was pleasurable) : the two teenage boys took advantage of it to discover each other and draw a map of the other's body and sensitive spots.

Kurt had quickly established a list of things that could turn Dapper Blaine into Pile of goo Blaine :

- Kiss him first

In their couple's history, Blaine had always been the one making the first move.

But as Kurt found out, the curly hair boy enjoyed tremendously to be swept into a kiss, and leave all control to his slightly taller boyfriend.

- Roam your hands in his hair

Ever since Blaine Anderson had decided to leave the ranks of Dalton Academy, he had forfeited his use of gel and let his dark locks roam free around his face.

The look definitely suited him, and Kurt loved to caress the soft curls, especially when they snuggled to each other while they watched different movies.

Apparently, he wasn't the only one loving it, though.

The first time Kurt heard it, he thought that he had to have a check up on his ears ; then, as one of his arms shifted and got close to Blaine's chest, he realized that he had heard correctly : every time his fingers tangled themselves with his hair, Blaine all but _purred_.

It is safe to say that Blaine's reaction to the affectionate gesture was immediately filed away for future examination.

- Leave his mouth for a while

Though they both loved to kiss – _nay_, **devour** each other's face, alternating between soft kisses and biting at their bottom lips, Kurt soon learned that there was nothing more entertaining that kissing Blaine's jaw, in order to have the aforementioned boy's mouth just right by his ear and getting intoxicated with his gasps and moans.

- Follow your instincts

That was the last piece of information Kurt had discovered about his dapper boyfriend, and maybe the most important for his own sake.

While he still wasn't comfortable with talking about anything remotely sexual, Kurt found out that if he let his instincts ran the show, he could be a pretty sexy beast !

That's how he found himself sliding over Blaine's tense body one afternoon, kissing his way over his jaw (_keep on forgetting to shave, honey, by all means, keep on forgetting !_) when he started to, Gaga knows why, gently bite the side of the baritone's neck.

The way Blaine's chest suddenly shook and the gasp that escaped him was enough to bring Kurt to a stop.

"What's wrong ?" he asked, afraid he might have been too carried away.

But the look on Blaine's face was not one of pain, if anything, it was the opposite : his hazel eyes had changed, taking a golden hue, his cheeks were pink, but most importantly in Kurt's eyes, his lips were parted in silent wonder.

"Blaine ? Sweetie ? Is everything – Hmph !" Kurt started to get worried when Blaine lunged forward to cup his face in his hands and kissed him more passionately than Kurt had ever experienced.

When Blaine finally considered that his treatment of Kurt's mouth was meticulous, he released him and whispered in a _very_ low voice, almost a growl "Everything is much more than okay, Kurt." He then proceeded to chuckle. "Next time you decide to experiment, give me a little warning, I thought I had a heart attack here !"

_Sensitive neck – check._

_To keep in mind for further exploration …_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine had quickly established a list of things he could do – intentionally or not – that could turn Composed Kurt into Pile of Goo Kurt.

- Hold his hand 

It appeared that while he was uncomfortable to discuss any aspect of their intimacy, Kurt often needed proofs that his relationship with Blaine was real and not just a dream.

In order to bring a dreamy smile and sparkles in the blue eyes he could drown in, Blaine had taken upon himself to often surprise Kurt with a sneak attack on his hand, carefully pulling the end of Kurt's fingers before slipping his hand in the longer one in a would-be casual gesture.

The look on Kurt's face was priceless, and made his heart skip a beat.

- Let your hands roam

Whenever they were hugging each other, holding on while they kissed, Blaine soon found out that if he was to let go of Kurt's face or waist to draw patterns on his back, or lazily put his hands on Kurt's thighs, the countertenor would immediately tighten his hold on his shoulder and deepen the kiss they were sharing, all inhibitions flying out the window.

- Use all your weapons

Now, Blaine Anderson was anything but an idiot ; clueless at times, perhaps ; stupid, never.

That's how he had quickly figured out that even though he wasn't built like a super model, he had several seductive weapons at his disposal that could be used to bring Kurt Hummel to his knees.

First, he had killing eyes, that he knew for sure. He could see that if he really stared hard at Kurt, never wavering, the blue-eyed boy soon lost his ability to form a sentence or use his brain.

Second, he knew that he had won Kurt's heart with his voice.

That alone could explain why Blaine would always whisper or hum in Kurt's ear when the other boy decided to bring his lips to his jaw and / or neck.

The humming bit seemed a lot more successful in the operation Break Kurt's resolve to avoid sex before he turns Thirty. For Merlin's sake, Blaine had hummed _Mary had a little lamb_'s notes and it still had brought an enchanted gasp from Kurt's lips, along with a jerk of the hips that had send Blaine into a world of enchantment …

For a while.

And featured in most of his dreams.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

They both had mental notes about each other's favorite spots and actions, but they never had had the opportunity to go any further.

Half the time, it was Kurt putting a stop to their activities, his brain taking over his instincts.

The other half of the time … They just had not been careful enough.

True, the Andersons lived away enough from the Hummel-Hudson house to avoid having Burt Hummel bursting in the room, shotgun / shovel / any blunt object aimed at Blaine's face (or other physical parts, your choice).

But the boys usually lost themselves in the pleasure of each other company and entirely forgot that they were never alone in the house.

Blaine's twin sister Beatrice – Bea for short – had been away for the past year in Europe for medical reason, and she was back to join her brother in their senior year at McKinley High.

For the same medical reason, she was accompanied by an Alert pet, a recent addition to the Anderson household in the shape of a black female Newfoundland dog oddly named Hedwige for the white mark she was sporting on her left hinder leg.

That massive presence should have served as a warning for her mistress's approach, but Kurt and Blaine were more often than not distracted by their respective actions.

Consequently, more often than not, Bea had entered a room she would think empty only to find the two boys tangled in each other's arms, and more often than she had ever wished, she had witnessed naked portions of skin on both parts.

The embarrassment she felt invariably was one thing, but she quickly grew tired of being obligated to flee a room in her own house, a house she had greatly missed while she was away.

She couldn't even get mad at them for not being … discrete, she was too happy for her brother to scowl him.

Now, what you need to know about Beatrice Anderson is this : if you had to sum her up in one word, it would be "creative".

True, she was an artist, but her imagination had no bound, and out of the two of them, she had always been the one finding technical solutions to many problems they encountered.

This situation was no different than finding a way to avoid bullies in their old school ; if she had managed to build chips and a radar to be warned of their approach, surely she could find a way to make sure the boys would be in a satisfying state whenever she would come, right ?

Seated on her bed, surrounded by books, Bea was mulling over when her dog put her head on her knee, a reminder that she had to take her medication.

But as Bea turned to her nightstand to pick up the bottle, she unconsciously petted the collar around the dog's neck.

"Eureka !"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The afternoon that followed, both boys were lazily swimming in the Anderson pool … well, swimming was more of a generic term in their situation : they were both in their bathing suits, they were IN the pool, but since Blaine was straddling Kurt's laps under the water, it didn't really count as swimming …

Blaine's lips were descending on Kurt's neck and promised to turn the fresh water into a bath of lava when they both heard it.

_* Clang ! Clang ! Clang ! *_

The sound was weird enough in their location to bring their activities to an halt, at least to turn around and found the source of the noise.

_* Clang ! Clang ! Clang ! *_

By the garden door, they soon found Bea coming their way, her dog on her heels, a magnificent black bell attached to her collar.

Looking at their shocked faces, the young girl burst out laughing.

"Success !"

_**I can hear the bells, **_

_**well don't you hear 'em chime? **_

_**Can't you feel my heart-beat **_

_**keeping perfect time?**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Here you go, now you can go on with your lives …

Or, for the Pure Klainers out there …

You can join us in "Back where we belong" … Your choice !

If you could review this little one shot, simply to give me your opinion on the way I handled the Kluff, that would be totally awesome (to paraphrase AVPM …)

'Kay, bye !


End file.
